Endeavour
by midna03
Summary: Mario and Luigi once again have to save Peach from Bowser's castle, but something is amiss. The brothers aren't prepared for what Bowser has in store for them. Rated M for sexual content
1. Bowser's Castle

**Hey guys, midna03 here :) Sorry for the wait, this is the longest story I've written! This will be the last story in the MarioxLuigi trilogy, so yeah hope you enjoy it :P Thanks for being so patient**

An empty silence filled the halls of Bowser's Castle. The only sounds that could be heard were those of rattling chains and flickering candles, which were augmented by the stillness of everything else. Dry Bones patrolled the corridors while being surrounded by a sea of lava that, due to the hotness of the atmosphere, appeared to glow hypnotically. The skeleton koopa was mute, apart from the xylophonic tones that were created by his bones every time he walked.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken when two figures appeared in the hallway. Before Dry Bones could react, a fireball was hurtled towards his face, causing a blast of fire which blurred the skeleton's vision.

"Now!" one of the figures shouted, as the other figure raced towards the skeleton koopa at a startling speed. Dry Bones managed to regain his vision, just in time for him to make out the emerald green figure that was about to end his life.

Luigi panted as he remained standing on top of the skeleton corpse that was now in pieces. He glanced down at his feet, and then fixed his eyes on the lava's hypnotic glow.

"Nice going, Luigi," Mario complimented, breaking his brother out of his trance. Luigi looked at his brother and smiled shyly. Mario walked towards the remains of Bowser's minion and grinded his heel into the skeleton's head. "But maybe next time, let me do the fun part," Mario added, as he pushed the koopa's skull into the sea of lava, causing bubbles to rise from the waves.

"Well, there it is."

Mario gestured towards a large black door in the distance. This was the entrance to Bowser's room, where Princess Peace was being held captive. Of course, Mario and Luigi had done this enough times to know what was behind the door, as they always thought Bowser didn't have the intellect to ever change tactics. The brothers knew what to expect, and they were confident Bowser wasn't going to foil them this time. After a pause, Mario continued to walk through the hallway, and Luigi followed him obediently.

Mario and Luigi didn't talk as they walked, which made things slightly tense as there were no enemies or obstacles to focus on. Eventually, Luigi broke the silence.

"Mario, can I ask you something?" Luigi questioned.

Mario didn't turn to look at his brother, and continued to stare into the distance. "Yeah," he said hesitantly.

"...Do you notice anything different about this castle?"

Mario frowned as he contemplated this. Anything different? Everything seemed normal.

"Like there aren't many enemies or obstacles," Luigi commented, "We've only encountered one Dry Bones so far, and there hasn't been any fireballs or platforms..."

Mario remained silent. He wore a mask of concentration, while he tried to detect any possible traps or scenarios that could cause him harm. " Almost like... it's _too_ easy," Luigi murmured nervously.

Mario stopped in his tracks, causing Luigi to trip slightly. Mario glanced at his brother, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Walk behind me," he whispered, and Luigi smiled a little at his brother's protective nature. While Luigi looked around anxiously for any signs of danger, Mario stepped gingerly though the hallway. His eyes flitted from one wall to the other, and then he glanced at the ground. Suddenly, Mario gasped loudly in shock, which caused Luigi to run to his brother's aid.

"What is it? Wha-"

Mario didn't turn around as he gently placed his hand on his brother's chest, pushing him backwards slightly. Luigi noted that although his brother didn't move, he was shaking slightly. Mario took a deep breath. "Don't look down."


	2. Facing Fears

"Don't look down? What do you-"

Luigi cried out as he recoiled in fright, and fell backwards onto the ground in the process. The corridor led to nowhere. Below the edge of the corridor there was nothing but darkness, and at first glance the dark abyss appeared to be bottomless. But with a closer look the faint, orange glow of lava could be identified at the very bottom, which taunted anyone who dared to cross. Closing his eyes, Mario slowly stepped away from the edge, and sighed shakily at how close he had come to death.

"It's lucky you looked at the ground when you did," Luigi laughed uneasily.

Mario opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. When he got no response from his brother, Luigi stood up and began to walk away. All of a sudden, Luigi gasped as he felt his brother grasp his arm firmly and stopped him in his tracks. Luigi reddened slightly at his brother's sudden actions, but saw a grave look on Mario's face when he turned to look at him. "That's where we're going," Mario whispered solemnly, as he pointed at the endless abyss. Luigi felt his soul fill with dread and his body grow numb. His lungs threatened to close off his air, and his heart pounded against his ribcage like a wild animal wanting to break free. He needed to object, but he felt like his throat was closing up.

"It's a dead end," Luigi whispered hoarsely, as he shook his head violently in protest. But he saw what his brother saw; there was a door in the distance, passed the endless darkness.

Mario tried to ignore his brother's panic as he put one foot on the floating platform that had formed, in order to keep it in place, and turned to look at his brother. To his dismay, he found that tears were forming in Luigi's eyes. Mario sighed deeply, and fought the urge to leave his brother here and defeat Bowser himself. Mario stretched his arm out towards his brother. "Come on Luigi, it's okay," Mario consoled, "I promise you, you won't fall."

Luigi remained quivering with fear, unable to face the darkness that tormented him. Mario began to grow frustrated as he stared impatiently at Luigi. He muttered something to himself that was inaudible to his brother, and swiftly grabbed Luigi's hand which made him stumble. Luigi's breath quickened as his brother dragged him onto the platform, and he yelped with dread when he looked at the emptiness below him. He was on the verge of fainting and began to feel dizzy. Luigi suddenly fell forward from the nausea, but Mario reacted quickly and held Luigi in his arms so he wouldn't fall. Slowly the platform began to move, while Luigi steadied himself by using his brother as support. He continued to tremble, his body weak from fear and shock, and he couldn't help himself from whimpering as he closed his eyes. Mario felt a surge of guilt run through him while his brother lay crying in his arms. He thought his brother was just being cowardly, but he didn't realise that he was this hysterical. Tears began to form in his own eyes as he stared with pity at his brother.

"Luigi, I want you to look at me."

Luigi stopped weeping, but continued to shake. As soon as he opened his eyes, he immediately directed his gaze at the bottomless pit below the platform. He shrieked and hugged his brother tightly, and Mario was thankful that Luigi couldn't see the affect it had on him. Mario gently placed his arms around his brother as he struggled to pry himself free from Luigi's grip. When Mario had pulled Luigi away, he placed a hand on the side of his brother's face, which caused Luigi to become completely still. "Forget everything around you," he whispered soothingly, while he looked into his brother's sea-blue eyes, "just focus on me."

Luigi couldn't help himself from blushing violently. His arms were still wrapped around his brother, and he began to grow hot when he felt Mario wrap his hands around his own waist to comfort him. Mario and Luigi were so close together that they could hear each other's hearts beating rapidly, and they could feel each other's chests rising up and down as they breathed in sync. The air around Mario and Luigi grew thick with tension and heat, but both of them refused to break eye contact. Sweat dripped down Luigi's face, as he begged the blood in his body not to rush to a certain area. Suddenly there was a thump, which made both Mario and Luigi jolt from the inertia. Luigi realised with surprise that they were on the other side of the pit. He laughed shakily with joy at the fact he had conquered his fears. Mario smiled hesitantly at his brother, but his smile faded when he turned towards the large door that awaited them.

"Let's finish this," Mario stated boldly.


	3. Confronting Bowser

Bowser's chamber had the same look as the rest of the castle, only it had more candles that illuminated the surroundings in the room. Mario and Luigi crept carefully into Bowser's lair, making sure that they were not in danger of setting their clothes on fire from the candles around them. In front of the brothers was Bowser, who looked even more menacing under the red glow of the fire. He sat upon a giant, ruby-red throne that seemed to mimic the look of Bowser's shell. Spikes protruded out from every angle of the throne, which exaggerated Bowser's appearance by making him appear to be even larger in size. "Welcome," Bowser snarled, his mouth curling into a smile that showed his shark-like teeth.

Mario and Luigi said nothing. They knew what to expect from Bowser.

"I'm assuming you noticed the difference of this castle. Did the pit startle you?"

At this, Luigi blushed a little and averted his gaze, which made Bowser's smile widen.

"However, that's not the only surprise I have in store for you," Bowser smirked cunningly. With a flourish, he removed a scarlet curtain that was at his side, to reveal a large, steel cage. Mario's eyes widened with alarm, but he tried to remain stoic under Bowser's gaze. Inside the cage, Princess Peach gasped audibly as she looked at Mario with worried eyes. The gears inside Mario's head began to turn. Why would Bowser place Peach so close? Why make things easier for him? Mario slowly turned his head to glare suspiciously at Bowser.

"I'm going to do something a little different today. I hope you don't mind." Bowser tried to conceal his gigantic smile, but he found it impossible. His words, along with the smirk on his face, unnerved the brothers. "What is he planning?" Luigi murmured to Mario, failing to keep the worry out of his voice. Mario decided he needed to take action. Out of nowhere, Mario sprinted towards Bowser with the intent of jumping on him. But Bowser was quicker, and grabbed Mario mid-jump, holding him by the throat in his talons. "Mario!" Peach and Luigi cried simultaneously, which made Bowser laugh evilly. "Looks like you have two princesses now," Bowser remarked tauntingly, making Luigi redden from the insult. Bowser turned his attention back to Mario. "Don't worry- I'm not in the mood for fighting."

Bowser threw Mario down onto the hard ground, causing him to groan from the pain. Luigi rushed to help his brother, but halted when he saw Bowser was beckoning someone over. At a startling speed, a person flew over Luigi's head and hovered in front of Bowser. Floating on his broom was Kamek, who carried a magical sceptre that Luigi didn't recognise. While Mario struggled to his feet, Bowser nodded to Kamek, who laughed wickedly and began to wave his sceptre. A magical cloud appeared in the air, which gave off a ebony hue that mimicked the darkness of the pit the brothers had crossed. Suddenly the cloud struck Mario, which caused Luigi to burst into action as he ran over to his brother's aid. However, Luigi stopped in his tracks when the cloud had dispersed, and stared in awe at what he saw. On the ground was Mario, who's hands were bound by handcuffs behind his back. He had been stripped of his clothes, and instead he wore thin, metallic chains that were connected by a lock on his mid-section. Mario gasped in shock when he looked down at himself, and blushed violently while he tried to break free from the chains. Luigi could not hide the look of arousal on his face as he stared at his brother, and was too entranced to try and help him. Both Bowser and Peach saw this, and stared inquisitively at Luigi which caught Mario's attention. Mario looked at his brother, and his face reddened further when he saw the look of desire on Luigi's face. Bowser laughed mockingly while Peach turned away with embarrassment.

"Looks like your brother is enjoying this more than Peach," Bowser taunted at Mario, which made him look down at the ground with shame at his brother's betrayal. How could Luigi do this to him? He was in the presence of Peach, which was humiliating enough. Couldn't he just control himself long enough to-"

Mario's thoughts were interrupted when two skeleton koopas began to drag Mario away by his arms. Mario resisted, and kicked wildly at the air while the koopas pulled him along the ground. "Luigi, do something!" he yelled, still trying to fend off the koopas. Luigi snapped out of his daze and was alerted by his brother's cry for help. He ran after the koopas, but was stopped by Bowser who smacked him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. His eyes were threatening to close from the force of the blow, but he saw the blurred figure of his brother being dragged into a dungeon. He struggled to crawl towards his brother, desperate to stop the koopas before it was too late. Bowser chuckled menacingly and pulled Luigi up by his shirt. "Don't think we haven't forgotten about you," Bowser snarled wickedly. Out of nowhere he produced a foreign mushroom in front of Luigi. It was a dark shade of red, and had a peculiar shape, not unlike that of a heart. When Bowser squeezed the mushroom in his hands, it excreted a liquid that had the look of blood, which made Luigi flinch away. He was certain that Bowser intended to drug him or, more likely, poison him with the mushroom. Before Luigi could turn away, Bowser grabbed him by the hair and forced the mushroom into his mouth. This made Luigi cry out, which in turn caused him to expose his tongue to the hazardous liquid. As soon as his tongue touched the liquid, he felt a sudden high which blurred his vision. He closed his eyes with content as he felt two koopas pull him into the dungeon. Even though he was subconsciously aware of the danger he was in, Luigi didn't resist, for he felt like he was floating on soft clouds that were high above the mushroom kingdom.


	4. Conflict of the Soul

Mario fell hard on the dungeon floor, the chains around his body digging into his fragile skin. The two koopas laughed as Mario groaned with pain, and exited the room through the only door that led into the dungeon. Mario achingly shuffled to the back of the dungeon and rested against the back wall. His body was sore all over, and there was a light shade of red where the chains were burrowing into him. He sighed and leaned his head back against the cold concrete wall. "How had it come to this?" he whispered solemnly. Here he was, practically naked in Bowser's dungeon, unable to escape. Such a humiliating way to be defeated.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal two koopas, dragging someone else into the dungeon. Mario's eyes lit up with relief when he realised it was Luigi. The koopas threw his brother onto the floor, to which he grunted a little. They then exited with haste, slamming the door shut behind them. Mario examined Luigi while he stabled himself shakily. He had no chains around him, and his hands weren't even bound. He was quite sluggish, and his eyes were shut as if he was asleep. Even though Mario was suspicious, he couldn't help but feel new hope growing inside him. "Luigi, how are you bro?" Mario smiled kindly.

At this, Luigi tiredly opened his eyes to look at his brother. Mario smiled warmly at Luigi, but as Luigi continued to stare at him his smile faded. He had seen that look before. Luigi's mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes were filled with...lust. Mario fidgeted uncomfortably while Luigi scanned his body; he knew what his brother hungered for. He had felt the same way about Luigi at one point. Memories of the feelings he had felt replayed in his mind, and he saw those same emotions welling up inside his brother. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mario stuttered, feigning innocence in an effort to prevent what was inevitable.

Slowly Luigi crawled towards Mario on all fours, like a wolf that had cornered its prey triumphantly. He had never been so aroused in his life. He could do whatever he wanted to his brother, and Mario would be powerless to stop him. Here he was, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, stripped of all his pride, defenceless and exposed. A powerful desire built up inside of Luigi and threatened to burst out, which would cause him to become a uncontrollable animal. Suddenly, Luigi pinned his brother against the wall, his breath quickening as he stared intensely into his brother's eyes. Mario's body stiffened, and his breath grew heavy. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but Luigi forcefully pressed his mouth against his brother's lips, causing his words to turn into muffled syllables. Luigi wrestled with his brother's tongue while he pulled at Mario's hair, causing him to moan. Mario tried to resist, but his brother's tongue threatened to choke him if he didn't fight back. Just before Mario couldn't take any more, Luigi recoiled, which caused Mario to gasp for breath. Mario looked at his brother wearily, helpless to whatever he planned to do next. It would be futile to try and reason with him, if he knew what Bowser had done to his brother. But, to Mario's surprise, the wild look of lust had dissolved from Luigi's face. Instead his eyes pierced into Mario with a look of desperation and angst. Luigi struggled to find words in his throat, and his eyes began to well up with emotion. Since he had no words, Luigi simply began to caress his brother's body, moving his hands in between the chains that choked Mario in order to stroke his tender skin. Mario tried to speak, but he found that his throat was so dry that he couldn't even manage a whisper. Gently Luigi moved his face closer to his brother's ear. "Say you want me, Mario," Luigi moaned seductively. Mario flinched at how arousing his brother's voice was, but tried to remain calm. Swallowing deeply, Mario replied "Luigi, this isn't-"

Mario interrupted himself with a sharp gasp as Luigi began to lick his neck, and closed his eyes with content. There was no denying it, Luigi knew where to touch him in order to get a reaction. He knew every sweet spot, every weakness Mario had, and this often made Mario question his relationship with Luigi. What they had was more than a brotherly bond. It was as if they shared one soul between them, a connection that couldn't be broken, something that ran deeper than blood. Mario's heart beat raced as Luigi dug past the chains and into his soul, willing him to say the words he wanted to hear. He bit and sucked at Mario's neck, making Mario's voice return to him as he moaned audibly. Unable to contain himself, Mario opened his eyes and struggled to form what he wanted to say. "I...uh...I..."

Mario's eyes rested on a certain location, and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. On the floor in the corner of the dungeon, was a key. Judging by the size, there was no mistaking that it was the key to the only exit. Mario laughed in disbelief, causing Luigi to look at his brother in confusion. "There's a key Luigi," Mario breathed with joy, "we can escape! Go get it, quick." Luigi stared blankly at his brother, unable to process what was happening. Reluctantly, Luigi withdrew from his brother and crawled obediently towards the key in the corner. When he picked it up, Luigi suddenly felt enlightened, like he could indulge in whatever he desired simply by using this key. He slowly turned towards his brother, and what he craved presented itself in front of him.

What Luigi intended to do dawned on Mario, which made his heart sink. Before Mario had the chance to say something, Luigi rushed over to his brother and forced the key into the lock on Mario's mid-section. Mario hurriedly began to protest. "Luigi don't worry about me, open the door first, the key might disappear if you-"

"Your hands need to be free," Luigi interrupted shakily, but both Mario and Luigi knew he wanted something else to be free.

"Luigi, I'm fine."

Ignoring his brother, Luigi rapidly turned the key in the lock, releasing Mario from his bonds . He grabbed the lock and pulled the chains over Mario's head, revealing Mario's naked body. As soon as the chains hit the floor, they dissolved into a purple haze, leaving the key behind. Luigi stared passionately at his brother, which made Mario rush to cover himself. "Luigi, you need to fight your urges," Mario ordered seriously, addressing the elephant in the room. Luigi's chest rose up and down at a startling speed, as he clawed at the ground to prevent himself from clawing at his brother. "Why do I need to fight myself? It's not like you won't enjoy it," Luigi retorted through gritted teeth. At this, Mario reddened, and a deafening silence transpired between the brothers. Mario couldn't counter what Luigi had said, for it was the truth. He swallowed and struggled to think of what to say to distract his brother. "Luigi-"

Before Mario could finish, Luigi suddenly grabbed his brother by the shoulders and licked Mario's chest passionately, working his way up to Mario's neck. Panic rose inside Mario, making him shout obscenities at Luigi while using his hands to try and push him away. But Mario soon regretted this, when he felt his brother grip his exposed area with no mercy. He cried out loudly and clutched at the wall behind him, digging his fingers into the concrete as his brother pulled at his member relentlessly. Mario closed his eyes while his brother stimulated him, unable to prevent what was happening due to the intense pleasure coursing through his body. He could feel Luigi pumping the resistance out of his body, making him shake violently from the force of each thrust. His body's defences rushed out of him, leaving behind blood that filled his area, and he felt the rest of his body grow numb. He couldn't take much more, yet he could still hear Luigi's moans while he continued to pump, stroke and play with Mario like he was his personal toy. The noises that escaped from Mario became louder until they were shouts, wild and decadent, and the pressure inside him built up to unbearable levels. Mario opened his eyes wide in desperation to release, and found himself gazing at a object in the top corner of the dungeon. When he saw what the object was, his heart threatened to leave his body along with his resistance, yet to his horror he felt his body reach its limit while he was still making eye contact. He yelled out like an animal, but immediately tried to muffle his cries as he shook violently, all built up pressure leaving his body. Mario gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall for support, trying to stifle the panicked noises he was making. Luigi sensed something was off, and stopped pleasuring his brother. "Mario, what's wro-"

Luigi halted when he looked at the expression on his brother's face. He had never seen so much fear in Mario's eyes, and the thought of what was behind him sent a chill through Luigi's spine. Mario shook with terror as he refused to break eye contact with the terrifying sight.

"They're watching," he whispered, his voice threatening to break into a scream.


	5. Breaking Down

Luigi remained frozen in place, not daring to move a muscle if what his brother had said was true. His mind temporarily escaped from the effects of the mushroom, and he was left to stare at his terrified brother, fully conscious of the turmoil they were both in. Luigi didn't even dare to withdraw from his brother, his hands still clutching Mario tightly. A tense silence filled the room, eventually interrupted by Mario who whispered coldly.

"...Get off of me."

Luigi stared at his brother, momentarily thrown by Mario's direct tone. It felt like an eternity until Luigi was able to speak. "Wha-"

"I said get off of me!" Mario roared sourly, his fear turning swiftly into anger. He pushed Luigi violently, causing him to fall to the ground and release his grip on Mario. Once he was free, Mario immediately raced to the corner of the dungeon, desperate for cover, not daring to look at the camera that loomed over the brothers. He drew into himself, as if applying layers of protection to his exposed body, and refused to face away from the corner. Mario's lungs were rejecting the air he was breathing, which made him tremble and shrivel even further into the corner. He wanted so badly to scream, to weep uncontrollably, to beat his head against the wall until his soul left his body behind. "I don't deserve this," he howled inside his mind. "Why would Bowser be so cruel? He had Peach, why did he have to-" Mario's blood turned to ice at the thought of Peach. She had seen it all. Fury built up inside his body, making his blood defrost and boil at a speed that was almost impossible. He clenched his fists, feeling as though he was about to erupt from the built up fire burning inside him. Suddenly he turned on Luigi, eyes full of hate.

"This is all your fault," Mario exploded bitterly, "just because you can't control your selfish desires! I bet you planned this with Bowser, didn't you?" Mario edged slowly towards Luigi, whose mouth was agape in disbelief at his brother's words. "You so badly wanted revenge from being in my shadow all this time, you wanted to tell yourself you're not pathetic, you're not a coward, so you try and humiliate _me_. Well here's the truth..."

Mario grabbed Luigi by his shirt and pulled him in close, wanting the words he was about to deliver to stab Luigi through his heart and into his soul. "_You disappoint me_," Mario hissed spitefully, his gaze piercing through Luigi's eyes, "You were born to be second to me, and that's where you'll stay."

Luigi refused to believe what he was hearing. His emotions clashed with what his body desired, and all he could do was stare blankly back at his brother. He felt tears in his eyes, yet he had become numb and did not feel the emotional dagger that dug into his heart. Having received barely a reaction from Luigi, Mario cursed violently and punched the concrete wall in frustration. He stood trembling, his shame and sorrow returning when he looked at his bruised fist. Vulnerable once again, Mario fell to the ground, and wept softly into his hands.

Luigi was a statue, emotionless and still, while his brother slowly broke down. He watched him noiselessly, unsure of what to do. His mind was hazy, clouded by the mushroom's liquid, so his body had all the power. It controlled his brain, and told him to forget about what had just transpired, even though he knew all too well what his brother had said. His body promised one solution that would solve everything, no matter how Luigi went about doing it. His urges spoke to him in a sly voice, persuading Luigi to do its bidding. "You could be angry, you could be caring...either way it would feel so good." Careful not to draw attention to himself, Luigi quietly began to undress.

Mario didn't want to remove his face from his hands, even though he had run out of tears. He liked the comforting darkness, as it made him feel like there was no one around to judge him. But he knew in his mind the reality of his situation, and it filled him with dread that made him want to rip out his heart. He felt a sense of remorse for what he had said to Luigi, but apologising wouldn't get him out of this nightmare. The impulsive side of his brain screamed at him to grab the key and run, to forget about everything and escape from this hell. "But what then?" the rational side of his brain replied. "Try and rescue Peach? Fight Bowser? Leave Luigi to solve his own problems?" There were too many possibilities, and all of them required him to fight his way out, while naked, and the thought of this made him cringe with shame. He continued to ponder his dilemma, until he felt a presence directly behind him. As Mario went to turn around, he felt Luigi push him forcefully against the wall, which made him groan in pain. "Luigi, what are-"

Mario stopped when he faced his brother. Luigi was so close that Mario couldn't escape, and he was pressed tightly against the wall. Shock flooded his body as he realised his brother was naked, his mid section directly in front of Mario's face. Mario desperately wanted to protest, but pressed his lips shut to prevent what Luigi had planned for as long as possible. He was cornered, at his brother's mercy, and he could feel the sexual tension making the air around him thicker.

Luigi held his brother's head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't panic, the camera can't see you," Luigi whispered, his voice barely audible. "They won't be able to tell what you're doing. I won't move or make a sound, I promise." Luigi's voice was husky and sensual, so much so that Mario could barely believe it was his brother who was speaking. Mario felt himself grow hot as his pride was no longer holding him back. There was no doubt in his mind; he wanted his brother. He could feel sweat forming on his skin and his breath quickening, his body begging for him to give in. Mario looked up at Luigi, his eyes reflecting what his body demanded. Luigi looked down at his brother and smiled seductively, as he pushed his member even closer to Mario's mouth. Mario succumbed to his urges and sucked his brother's tip vigorously, his heart racing. To Mario's relief, Luigi kept his promise and was silent, his mouth open in a soundless gasp as he clawed at Mario's hair. Mario tried to keep a hold of himself, but the unnatural silence only increased the sexual tension. Suddenly, Mario lost control as he engulfed the rest of his brother, and sucked him so hard that Luigi nearly fell to his knees. Luigi held onto the wall for support, and clawed violently at the concrete to prevent himself from moaning. Both Mario and Luigi were overcome with sexual ecstasy, enhanced by the fact they were being so immoral. They were in the presence of their nemesis, yet the acts they were performing were much more wicked than anything Bowser could do. Luigi smirked with pleasure at the wall, revelling in the power he had over his brother. He could feel himself reaching his limit, and wanted more than anything to cry out his brother's name, to urge him to suck harder. Suddenly Luigi climaxed, and he couldn't prevent himself from growling like an animal as his seed filled Mario's mouth. Mario let out a short cry, and shuddered as he felt semen slide down his throat. As soon as Luigi had released, he felt the cloud inside his mind begin to disperse and his consciousness return. He looked around in confusion, as if he had just snapped out of a hypnotised state. Then his eyes rested on a camera, that was in perfect view of both him and Mario.


	6. Escaping from Hell

Luigi immediately froze, his wide eyes locking with the camera. He couldn't remember anything, and was temporarily unaware of his current situation. His mind raced while he tried to understand what was happening, but he was distracted by the amazing sensation that was coursing through his body. Wanting to know the source of his pleasure, Luigi looked down and gasped in alarm when he saw what his brother was doing. Luigi stared at Mario in awe, refusing to believe his brother would be so impulsive. He rapidly turned his attention towards the camera, humiliation building up inside him. Flustered with embarrassment, Luigi began to panic, his face reddening harshly. Unsure of what to do, Luigi pulled at Mario's hair roughly and begged him to stop.

"Mario, what are you doing? S-someone's watching!" Luigi stammered shakily, but Mario was in a world of his own, oblivious to everything else. Luigi's fear heightened, and his instincts took control. He recklessly slapped Mario across the face, his caring nature replaced by a need to break free. Mario cried out in pain, his cheeks turning dark-red from the physical and emotional pain he had received. Spontaneous rage clouded Mario's mind, and he bit down cruelly on Luigi in retaliation, causing him to double over in agony. Mario removed his mouth from his brother and took in air gratefully, confused at his brother's sudden disapproval. He then gasped fearfully when he saw the camera had moved, and felt remorse for being so harsh to Luigi, who was now groaning on the floor and clutching his area comfortingly. "S-sorry, I just thought you had let the power go to your head," Mario apologised lamely, and realised how ridiculous he must sound.

Luigi sat up achingly and stared in disbelief at Mario. "Why were you...doing that?!" Luigi demanded, his eyes darting nervously at the camera. "Hey don't look at me," Mario countered in an offended tone, "You're the one who asked me to do it."

At this, Luigi looked at his brother like he had been trialled as a murderer. His eyes filled with dread while he frantically tried to recall what would make him do such a thing. Then he was enlightened, and all the memories from the mushroom came flooding into his brain. Luigi covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a cry of regret as he stared sorrowfully at Mario. His eyes were full of terror, as if he had just killed Peach out of blind rage. The memories were strangling his soul, and he was at a loss at how to express his agonizing guilt to Mario. In the end, all he could manage was a soft squeak from his throat as he tried to apologise. "Mario, I'm so-"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous explosion that blew the a huge hole in the concrete dungeon. The sound deafened the brothers, and made them cover their ears with their hands. Mario and Luigi ducked for cover and looked at each other in bewilderment, completely taken by surprise at the huge impact. Eventually, out of the rubble walked a figure, blanketed in smoke and ash from the resulting blast. In one hand they carried ba-bombs, and in the other a fuse. Mario and Luigi's mouths hung open as they recognised who had saved them.

"Peach?!" Luigi shouted in disbelief. Mario blushed in Peach's presence and aimed his eyes at the ground, shuffling uncomfortably. The princess smiled warmly and rushed over to the heroes. "Come on, we're getting out of this hell-hole," she yelled, pulling the brothers off their feet. Mario had so many questions, but all he could do was stare at Peach uneasily. He tried to cover his nakedness, but questioned if it was worth it. Mario quietly hoped that she hadn't seen anything, that all he had done had gone unnoticed, and that the cameras were only watched by bored koopas who were there for security. But Peach hadn't questioned why him and Luigi didn't have any clothes on, so Mario had little confidence in his theory. Peach smiled comfortingly when she saw the look on Mario's face, and stroked his arm reassuringly to which she received a weak smile. "We better go," Peach said seriously, not wanting to push her luck. Mario nodded, and the three of them ran out of the dungeon to freedom. Mario and Luigi were anxious at the fact they were still both naked, but they didn't care that much. They were just glad to be free.

"...Luigi?" Mario called softly to his brother.

Luigi looked hesitantly at his brother. "Yeah?" he replied.

Mario swallowed, nervous about how his brother will react to his words. Wanting to escape from his burning guilt, he confessed his greatest fault. "I...I didn't mean what I said in the dungeon, it was a moment of weakness. I'm really sorry."

There was a brief silence that lasted forever in Mario's mind. As Mario instantly regretted bringing up the subject, he heard Luigi sniff quietly while looking straight ahead.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Luigi choked lovingly, as he turned to smile weakly at his brother. Mario stared at back at his brother, tears threatening to escape his own eyes. He smiled to himself, amazed at how lucky he was to have a brother like Luigi.


End file.
